Storms We Can Not Weather
by QueenoftheWorld23
Summary: "I would have met a man who would have treated me like a princess and we were going to have a small wedding with just our families there to celebrate our love. I was going to have the warmest family in all of Savannah, Georgia... That didn't happen." Beth's point of view - Bethyl slow burn - loosely based off Les Miserables song I Dreamed A Dream


I was going to go to college to be an Occupational Therapist. I would have met a man who would have treated me like a princess and we were going to have a small wedding with just our families there to celebrate our love. I was going to have the warmest family in all of Savannah, Georgia with two boys, Ethan and Cooper, and one girl, Mailees. We were going to have picnics with my parents every Sunday and on every birthday. We would always get the biggest Christmas tree that we could find and decorate it as a family. I was going to watch my children grow and mature. They would have families of their own and I would die happily in my sleep when my time came.

There are dreams that cannot be.

* * *

The world didn't end on a Tuesday. Humanity didn't cease to exist on a normal weekday morning. It didn't even end over a weekend. The world ending was a longer process than that. A mention of a disease happening in a small village here, rumors of odd deaths in a small town there. News anchors advising caution to their viewers of a possible outbreak. A case reported in Chicago and seven more two days later. Then the panic set in. Human are a selfish species and adding certain death doesn't bring out our good side. Overwhelming amounts of outbreaks are flashing on every screen. The last news stories aired were those of entire cities being bombed. Then there were no more broadcasts. We were thrown into utter darkness.

The world ended when the dead began to rise.

They came in waves with a hunger that could not be sustained. Entire cities were engulfed within the hour. No soldier could stand against the overwhelming numbers of the undead. These creatures had no care for their self; their only drive was to feed.

My family and I watched Atlanta being bombed to the ground from our small television. With every explosion my body shook as if I could feel the detonations all the way to our farm. The living room was silent as only minutes after we watched an entire city turned to rubble, the television cut off. The cracking of static was all that could be heard throughout the farmhouse. I looked to my mother with wide eyes and she looked back at me with tears in her eyes. My sister gripped my hand in an iron grip, but I couldn't feel anything. My body was numb as my eye slid over to my brother who had his face in his hands.

The silence was shattered by a loud banging on our front door and we all froze. I could hear a familiar voice, yelling, but everything was muffled and distorted. My father got up and moved to the door opening it for whoever was screaming now. The rest of my family sprang into action as the people came in. Suddenly, Jimmy was pulling me into a hug. I watched over his shoulder as his mother was carried into our front room. She looked as if she was on the brink of death as Jimmy's older brother and his father laid her down on one of our couches. Her eyes were sunk into her head and I could practically see her skull because her skin was so decicated.

"Hershel... Somethings happened to Aggie," Jimmy's father stuttered out. I'd never seen anyone look the way he did in that moment. Jimmy's father looked as if he was dunked Ina pool of white milk and it was still clinging to his skin. His eyes were wide and edged with a wild frantic shade. "We were at the store," deep breath, "and one of those other sick people just attacked her." His voiced faded out at the end as he gazed forlornly at his dying wife.

"Jack, I don't know what I could do," my father replied as he ran a frantic hand through his grey hair. "She looks like she's already," he had to stop himself when he saw the desperation in Jack eyes. "I guess, I can give her some antibiotics that I have here."

"What if she… if she makes it through the night? What could be done then," Jimmy asked looking at his mother. I watched him as he walked over to his mother's side and knelt next to her, taking her hand. My father stops in the doorway with his back turned to the horrific scene behind him.

"We will have to see what the morning brings," my father says as he leaves to gather the medicine.

The morning only brought more death.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, so this story is loosely based on the (amazing) song from Les Miserables, I Dreamed A Dream by Anne Hathaway. This story will be from Beth's point of view the entire time. I have no idea how long it will be (I'm incredibly unorganized) and I'm also probably going to be very bad at updating frequently. The next chapter is going to pick up right were this one left off, but then after that this story will begin right after Beth was kidnapped.**

 **I'd LOVE to here what you guys liked/disliked so please review/favorite!**

 **Love, Nicole:)**


End file.
